Mote Emitters by Type (List)
This page is still be created. Please be patient. Mote Emitters are special effects props that can be used on build sites to add a general sense of atmosphere or to complete a build. For example, you might add fog to make a haunted house seem spookier (atmosphere) or complete a rocket by adding a flame from the end. *This list groups the emitters by there general types to make them easier to find for a specific purpose. Natural Fire *Fire Embers Mote Emitter - gives the effect of tiny embers floating up from a campfire *Fire Plume Type 1 Mote Emitter *Fire Plume Type 2 Mote Emitter *Torch Fire Mote Emitter *Gas Fire Mote Emitter *Campfire Mote Emitter :Lava *Lava Fire Mote Emitter *Lava Fire (Small) Mote Emitter :Flames *Flame Geyser Eruption Mote Emitter *Flame Geyser Warning Mote Emitter Examples Campfire-more-emitter.jpg|Campfire Mote Emitter Fire-embers-emitter-close.jpg|Fire Embers Mote Emitter Lava-fire-small-emitter.jpg|Lava Fire (Small) Mote Emitter Smoke *Smoke Plume Type 1 Mote Emitter *Smoke Plume Type 2 Mote Emitter Examples: Smoke-plume-1-emiiter.jpg|Smoke Plume Type 1 Mote Emitter Smoke-plume-2-emiiter.jpg|Smoke Plume Type 2 Mote Emitter Magic Fire :Small *Magic Fire (Small Blue) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Small Green) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Small Pink) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Small Purple) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Small Red) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Small Yellow) Mote Emitter :Standard *Magic Fire (Blue) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Green) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Orange) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Pink) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Purple) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Red) Mote Emitter *Magic Fire (Yellow) Mote Emitter :Torch Fire - these come in unusual colors like the magic type. They are significantly small, like the flame portion of the Standing Torch. *Torch Fire (Blue) Mote Emitter *Torch Fire (Green) Mote Emitter *Torch Fire (Pink) Mote Emitter *Torch Fire (Purple) Mote Emitter *Torch Fire (Red) Mote Emitter *Torch Fire (Yellow) Mote Emitter Examples: Magic-fire-small-blue-emitter.jpg|Magic Fire (Small Blue) Mote Emitter Magic-fire-purple-emitter.jpg|Magic Fire (Purple) Mote Emitter Torchfire-mote-emitter-red.jpg|Torch Fire (Red) Mote Emitter Water *Waterfall Mote Emitter :Fog and Mist *Fog (Small) Mote Emitter *Fog (Medium) Mote Emitter :Steam *Hot Spring Steam Mote Emitter *Jungle Mist Mote Emitter *Steam (Small) Mote Emitter *Steam (Large) Mote Emitter *Steam Whistle Mote Emitter :Water drops *Jungle Water Drops Mote Emitter *Water Drip Mote Emitter :Geysers *Water Geyser Eruption Mote Emitter *Water Geyser Warning Mote Emitter :Snow *Snowfall Emitter *Snow Flurry Emitter Examples: Snowfall-emitter.jpg|Snowfall Emitter Fog-small-mote-emitter.jpg|Fog (Small) Mote Emitter Waterfall-emitter.jpg|Waterfall Mote Emitter Misc. Natural Phenomenon *Electricity Mote Emitter - a dancing electrical bolt *Dust Devil Mote Emitter :Oil *Oil Geyser Eruption Mote Emitter *Oil Geyser Warning Mote Emitter :Critters: *Bat Colony Emitter *Butterfly Fish Emitter (Orange) *Jellyfish Mote Emitter *Maggot Swarm Emitter *Seahorse School Emitter Electricty-emitter.jpg|Electricity Mote Emitter Jellyfish-emitter.jpg|Jellyfish Mote Emitter Otherworldly The emitters grouped in this section seem as though they are right out of a science fiction or fantasy movie. :Bright energy - light and pale, these evoke a sense of the positive *Blessed Hammer Mote Emitter *Chromasphere Mote Emitter *Control Point Mote Emitter *Elemental Barrage Mote Emitter *Leyline Cyrstal Mote Emitter *Obelisk Glow Mote Emitter *Stasis Field Mote Emitter *Teleporter Mote Emitter :Dark energy - rather than bright light, these have a dark base color and may create a sense of foreboding *Rule Object Mote Emitter *Scrying Pool Mote Emitter *Shadow Cage Mote Emitter *Shadow Lamp Mote Emitter *Shadow Portal Mote Emitter *Shadow Well Mote Emitter Fireworks *Fireworks Emitter (Blue Triple Fan) :Gold + *Fireworks Emitter (Gold and White) *Fireworks Emitter (Gold Curved Streamer) *Fireworks Emitter (Gold Straight Streamer) *Fireworks Emitter (Gold Triple Fan) *Fireworks Emitter (Gold Twinkle) *Fireworks Emitter (Gold Whirly) *Fireworks Emitter (Gold) :Green + *Fireworks Emitter (Green and Blue) *Fireworks Emitter (Green Curved Streamer) *Fireworks Emitter (Green Twinkle) *Fireworks Emitter (Green) :Purple + *Fireworks Emitter (Purple and Pink) *Fireworks Emitter (Purple Twinkle) *Fireworks Emitter (Purple Whirly) *Fireworks Emitter (Purple) :Red + *Fireworks Emitter (Red and Orange) *Fireworks Emitter (Red Curved Streamer) *Fireworks Emitter (Red Triple Fan) *Fireworks Emitter (Red Twinkle) *Fireworks Emitter (Red) Category:Themed prop lists